Vampire Child
by LynnLenLin
Summary: AU. Vampires live in the mountains outside a small town. No one believes that they exist except one doctor studies them in hopes to change anyone that has been bitten normal again. His first subject: a 7 year old girl. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

**Summary: Vampires live in the mountains outside a small town. No one believes that they exist except one doctor studies them in hopes to change anyone that has been bitten normal again. His first long term subject: a 7 year old girl. The change leaves her alone in her own body as she tried to discover who and what she really is. And also, where she belongs. (Summary may change)**

**Yay! New story! I know I should be working on It Started with a Rose but I really wanted to get this one up.**

**At first this story started out as something completely different, but then it ended up becoming this.**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

A girl around the age of 7was running threw a town. Her whole body was stained in blood. you wouldn't be able to tell what she actually looked like because of the blood.While she was running, the girl saw a gray cat sitting on a garbage can washing its face. The girl stopped and started at the cat with hungry eyes. Slowly, she walked towards it with a stretched out arm.

"Here kitty," the girl called softly . The gray cat stopped washing its face and looked up. The girl kept calling and taking small steps. The cat meowed, jumped down from the garbage can, and walked over to the girl.

The blood covered girl smiled and knelt down, the hungry look in her eyes still there. When the cat got close enough, the girl pet its head as it started to purr.

Suddenly, the girl grabbed the cat and bit into its neck. The cat hissed and tried to claw at the girl. trying to get free from her grip.

A sucking sound could be heard coming from the girl bitting the cat's neck. After a minute the gray cat stopped clawing at the girl and lay limp in her arms. The girl looked up, the hunger gone from her eyes, but the smile stilled played across her lips. She dropped the cat and stood, still smiling that twisted smile.

The smile fell when the girl heard sirens in the distance coming closer to where she stood.

"We have to find her before it's too late!"

The girl started running again; thunder could be heard over head as it started to pour. The blood started to get washed away from the girl's body revealing light pink hair that got darker from the rain and jade green eyes.

She quickly turned a corner only to find that the way was blocked with police cars. Hey eyes widened as she tried to turn and go back the way she came, but that too was blocked.

Scared, she bared her fangs and let out a hissing noise. Before she knew it, a net was thrown over her and she was shot with a tranquilizer. With in a few minutes the girl fell the ground unconscious.

"We finally got her," said one of the policemen.

"I can't believe she killed 3 people," said another, "I thought the vampires only lived in the mountains."

"Apparently this one came down, or...she was...bitten."

"Impossible! That would have broken the treaty."

They stood in silence before another spoke up. "We should get her to the lab before she wakes up." They all nodded in agreement as one of them picked up the girl and put her in a car.

* * *

Hours later the girl awoke in a cell. She was chained to the wall with some sort of muzzle over her mouth and nose. She tried to pull her arms out of the chains, but to no avail. It just wore her out. After a minute the girl looked around.

She was in an iron plated room. In the room was the cell/cage she was in and nothing else. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and stepped in a man with gray hair and was wearing a lab coat with black dress pants and blue shirt and tie. He was with three men that looked like guards with guns.

Then man in the lab coat opened the cell door and took a few steps inside and knelt down.

"Hello there, what' your name?' the man asked.

"...Shi..." the girl hissed glaring at the man.

"Shi. My, my that will never do. We'll have to pick a new one for you."

After the man said that the girl started lashing out at him, but couldn't reach due to being chained to the wall. Then man looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get me the serum," he said to one of the guards.

"Are...are you sure? You only tested it a few times. You said yourself that it wasn't perfect."

"And it may never be perfect. Nothing is ever perfect, but this serum is probably as close as it will ever get."

The guard hesitated before leaving the room. He returned a shortly after carrying a sering fulled with a green liquid. The guard gave it to the man in the lab coat and backed out of the cell.

After the man got the sering, he checked to make sure there was enough of the green liquid in it. Then, he looked at the 7 year old girl and injected it into her arm. Withing a minute Shi let out a blood-curdling scream. You could see her fangs shrinking , taking the shape of normal canines.

Soon it was all over and the girl was slumped over, unconscious. The man carefully removed the muzzle and looked at her teeth, making sure the fangs weren't there. once he was sure he unchained her arms, picked her up, and walked out of the room.

The next day Shi woke up in what appeared to be a hospital room. She had an IV in an she was also hooked up to a heart monitor.

The man in the lab coat opened the door and walked in. "Well, well, looks like you're awake," she said walked over to her bed.

"Who are you?" Shi asked in a quiet voice. "I'm Dr. Haruno, but you can call me papa."

"You're my papa?'

"Not biologically, I'm your adoptive father, but your father none-the-less."

"Papa?"

"yes dear, what is it?

"What's my name?" "Your name, my dear," he said as he moved a lose strand of hair behind he ear," Is Sakura."

* * *

**AN: for those who don't know, Shi means death in Japanese.**

**Not very good, but I want to know what people think of it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**If I decide that I don't like the idea of this story or if I can't think of anything else for it, I'll stop writing it.**

**Ideas are welcome and appreciated and again remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 1: School

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell! Nothing!!**

**This story will be updated at a very slow pace because 1.) I'm starting school in a few days and 2.) I'm trying to make this story as good as I can so I don't want it to go to fast or to slow. So basically it's going to be updated REAL slow like**.

**Now on with zeh chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1

1 month later

**Sakura's POV**

"Papa! Papa!" i called from my bedroom. "yes? What is it Sakura?" Papa asked walking into the room.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I whined. I didn't want to go to school. People always starred at me and Papa where ever we went. I didn't like it and I don't want to go anywhere without him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"But I don't wanna go!"

"You'll love it there, I know you will. You'll get to make some friends."

"But I don't want to make friends!"

"How about this. I'll tell you you're favorite story whenever you want. Will you go to school then?"

"Really?!" I said sitting straight up in my bed, smiling. "Yea, really." Papa said, laughing. "I'll tell you now, too."

"Ok!"

"Alright then. People say that vampires live in the mountains just outside this town. Now vampires are said to be to myths, things that don't exist. Vampires have the appearance of a human, but are completely different if you look for the right things. Like fangs they use to suck the blood from their victims, and ,if they want, turn people into vampires as well.

"Another thing to look for is the paleness of a vampires skin. They're pale because their bodies are dead and they never got outside in the sunlight. They prefer to only go outside at night. Now many years ago, when this town was just a small village, vampires had just moved into the mountains. the vampires often went into the village and fed off of its inhabitants. Soon a treaty was established between the village's mayor and the leader of the coven of vampires saying that no vampires could enter the village boundaries or feed off or bite any humans or animals that are in it and no human can or attempt to kill a vampire while in the vampires territory.

"If someone foolish enough to venture to far into the mountains in search for the vampires for no reason, are usually never seen again. Those who are found are either dead or a vampire.

"After a few years of peace, those who knew of the vampires existence kept it hidden from their children so they do not have to live with the fear that they did.

"As of today no ones believes the legends are true. The only ones that know the truth are the police and the mayor." Papa finished the story as I started to fall asleep.

"Papa," I said as I yawned, "Are vampires really real?"

"That depends on it you believe they are." he said standing up and walking over to the door. "Goodnight Sakura."

"Night Papa."

Papa turned off the light and closed the door. I yawned again and fell right asleep.

**Normal POV**

Sakura woke up the nest morning to a mouthwatering smell coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and walked towards the scent.

"Good morning Sakura," her adoptive father said when she entered the room. "Would you like some breakfast?"

The girl nodded her head slowly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. At the table her father set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

After a few bites Sakura said, "Yum! this is really good Papa!" She finished eating the rest of the food happily with a smile on her face.

"I'm glade you like it," her father said chuckling slightly. "Now hurry and get dressed for school."

Sakura's smile fell as she remembered that today was the day she started school. "Papa do I have to go?" she whined.

"Didn't we discuss this last night?"

"Fine...," said the pink-haired girl as she got off of the chair and started walking to her room. "I'll go, but I won't have fun or like it there."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura, are you ready?"

"Yes," said girl grumbled and walked to the front door where her father was waiting. The man took the girl's hand as they walked out the door, walking to the school that the seven-year old was attending.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Currently Sakura and Dr. Haruno were standing outside a classroom.

"I'll be back when school's out ok?"

"You promise you won't leave me here?"

"I promise, now go inside the room."

"...Okay Papa." Sakura said as she walked into the classroom filled with kids her age and a teacher older than them, but not as old as her Papa.

"Class," said the teacher, getting their attention, "This is our new student, Haruno Sakura."

"H-hi," Sakura stuttered shyly as she started at the many pairs of eyes that were focused on her and her alone.

"Why id her hair pink?" someone shouted, which caused a wave a whispers to go through the classroom.

Sakura looked down at her feet. It was bad enough having everyone stare at her, now they were going to make fun of her hair.

"I like it. It's cool!" a girl with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sakura looked up at the girl with wide eyes. "Do...do you really think so?" the pink-haired girl asked quietly.

"Mhmm," the blonde-haired girl responded. "There's an empty seat next to me. Can Sakura sit there?" she asked the teacher.

"Of course. Sakura have a seat next to Ino."

Sakura nodded meekly and went to sit beside the girl named Ino.

As the class started up again, Ino turned to the pink-haired girl. "Hi. My names Yamanaka Ino. You wanna be friends?" she whispered as she held out her hand.

"Sure and nice to meet you." Sakura whispered back as she took Ino's hand and shook it slightly.

Dr. Haruno's lab

"How long do you plan on keeping her?" one of Dr. Haruno's assistance asked.

"She's not a pet , Shinji. And to answer your question, until she dies." Dr. Haruno replied.

"She was born a vampire. She's bond to find out eventually."

"And it'll be our job to make sure she doesn't. But if she does, she'll have to figure out what she wants to do. Go back to the mountains or stay here and be human." he paused to look around his lab. "This project will decide the fate of the ones bitten. They will be able to go back to living their lives like they used to."

"But do you think it's such a good idea to test this on such a young child? A vampire child?" **(when I first wrote this I didn't intend that to be there, but i decided to keep it)**

"To tell you the truth, Shinji, I don't really know. The others could come down here looking for her. But who knows when I'll be able to find another test subject."

_'It's sounds like he doesn't care about all the lives he's putting in danger.' _Shinji thought as he wrote down the progess of the 'test subject' also know as Sakura.

The two stopped talking as they both went back to their work. Dr. Haruno making more of the odd looking liquid he gave Sakura, and Shinji recording everything about the test subjects progress and effects of the liquid and being human.

Shinji kept taking small glances at his partner with an unreadable expression on his face.

Just as Shinji was finishing up his work, Dr. Haruno, who was on the other side of the room, turned to him and spoke. "I'm going to pick up Sakura," was all he said as he removed his lab coat from his body, hung it on a coat rack and walked out of the lab.

* * *

"Ok class, have a nice day!" the teacher said as the bell rang and all the kids ran out of the classroom and outside to wait for their parents.

"So Sakura, did you have fun today?" a blonde-haired girl asked.

"Yea, I did." replied a pink-haired girl a she recalled the days events.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Recess_

_Ino and Sakura were out on the playground looking at all the different flowers just outside the fencing of the playground._

_"Oi Sakura!" someone called from behind the two._

_Sakura turned to see a blonde-haired boy with bright blue eyes and some kind of markings on his face, making it look like he has whiskers._

_"Uh...hi," Sakura said to the boy. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm in the same class as you remember?"_

_The girl thought for a moment, trying to remember seeing the boy in class. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Nice to meet you Naruto." Sakura said holding out her hand and smiling._

_Nice to meet you, too!" Naruto responded, shaking the girl's hand._

_"Get out of here Naruto! She doesn't want to be friends with an idiot like you!" Ino shouted_.

_"But, I wanna be his friend." Sakura said making Naruto's face light up._

_"Really?"_

_"Yep!" Sakura responded and smiled at him._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few minutes after Sakura exited the building, she spotted her father. She quickly said goodbye to Ino and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I had lots of fun today, Papa!" said the seven-year old as she beamed up at her father.

"I take it you like school now?"

"Yep! I really do! I made some friends too!"

"Ok, why don't you tell me about them on the way home."

* * *

**That was a pain to type because it was longer than I usually have my chapters and I wanted to stop, but I kept typing because I knew I wouldn't be able to get to type the rest of it for a long time.**

**Please review and tell me if it's any good cause I really want to know what people think about this story!**

**The next chapter will be taking a look at what's in and currently going on in the mountains for anyone who wants to know.**

**Criticism will be accepted, but please don't make it sound really harsh because it will make me upset and I won't be able to write anything for a while.**

**Please review!**


	3. Ch 2: In the mountains

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

**I finally got my computer fixed!! Now I can put up my chapters! All I did when it was broken was read Breaking Dawn and now I'm almost done with it. I need more books to read. I like reading things other than fanfics.**

**Oh yea, someone asked about the Uchihas (forget who and too lazy to look) well, I forgot to put them in chapter 1 and I'm still figuring out what to do with them, so it might be awhile until they're in this story.**

**Well, that's all I really have to say right now...read the chapter...please...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Deep in the forest outside a small town lies mountains where where vampires live.

No one is exactly sure how many there are. The numbers could range from 20 to 50.

The vampire aging process is different from that of humans. When vampires are born (not bitten), they age like normal humans until the reach maturity. When the reach the age of eighteen, their body stops aging.

Tn this coven of vampires is one vampire that overpowers all the others. Anyone who dares oppose the leader's authority usually ends up dead. The leader of the vampires are usually related to the previous one, unless failure to prove themselves worthy of leading all the other vampires.

When the leader feels that the person they will hand down the leadership to (which is usually their children) they live for a month or two to make sure that they are fit to lead and then they have others kill them. But on some occasions they wish to remain alive. Currently there are three past leaders living in the mountains. The vampires current leader is named Alurna.

Alurna has crimson hair and hazel eyes. Her mate's name is Ramson. He has that is somewhere between the colors gray and silver, and his eyes are a soft blue.

Both are natural-born vampires, meaning that if you lock back at their family trees and go back you see that their ancestors were off the first few vampires in the world. Alurna and Ramson. are known to have two children. Their ages are eight and eleven.

Some natural-born vampires are born with abnormal colored hair, like Ramson and Alurna. All vampires (born or bitten) still maintain some of their human origin from the color of their eyes. The color of their eyes can be any color that a human can be born with.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Alurna-sama," said a male vampire with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, what it it?" the crimson-haired woman asked as she wiped the blood of an animal from her lips.

"We have found your daughter, what would you like us to do?"

"She's in the town?"

"Yes, she is living with _him_."

"Alurna's eyes widened slightly, knowing who _him_ was, before turning passive once again. "Let her live there." she said in a monotone voice.

"Alurna-sama, are you sure?"

"Yes. She will know the turth eventually, I'll make sure of that. When she does, she can decide what she wants."

The young looking leader started walking away, obviously ending the conversation.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Alurna walked into what looked like any normal human study. She sat down at the desk and started writing in some sort of journal.

The room was almost completely pitch black excpet for an opening in the wall that acted like a window, letting the light from the moon and the star shine in. For a human it would have been impossible to see what they were writting on the paper, but it appeared that the woman could see what see was writing as clear as day.

There was a soft tap on the door that would be barely audible to human ears. Alurna looked up from what she was writing to look at the door. She muttered a 'come in' before she returned to whatever she was writing.

A man with silver/gray hair walked in. It was Ramson. "Are you sure that you want to let her live in the town?" he asked, concern for his daughter evident in his voice.

"The treatly won't let us get any closer than 100 feet of the town."

"The treaty is already broken since she entered it and killed four people, isn't it?"

The crimson-haired woman thought for a moment before she responded. "Send a letter to the mayor saying I would like to speak with him." She stood and walked over to her mate. "And don't worry, out daughter will be fine." Alurna placed a small kiss on Ramson's lips before exited the room without a sound.

Ramson let out a deep sigh. _'This can't end well'_ he thought. The silver-haired vampire stood there for a moment longer before he noticed the journal that his mate was writing in, lay opened on the desk.

ramson walked over, picked up the journal, and read to himself.

_' It has been a month since my daughter had wnodered into the town after het forst few feeding. One of my assistants said that she had been turned into a human._

_'At first i was furious that HE had made her human. But I thought it would be a good experience for her. To be human. Many of us wished that we could at least expericence a day living the life of a normal human. The ones that we have turned recall very few memories of their human life, for they lose almost, if not all, of their memories of the life they had once lived. Some of them yearn for everything they had before they let stupidity guide them through the mountains._

_'Even I have wanted to be human, but only to experience the many things they can experience that we cannot. I want to experiance the warmth of being touched, kissed, held by the one I love the most. I have even considered going to HIM to see if he could do that for me, but I know that would be something I would never do._

_'So I let my daughter live the life of a human for a while. At least until she turns sixteen, then I will have either her brother or the-'_

The entry had not been complete. It was probably when Ramson entered the room that Alurna had stopped writing. _'So she does miss her'_ Ramson thought as he closed the journal and set it back on the desk.

The male vampire left the study to head out into the forest to hunt. He had spent so long worrying over hid daughter that he hadn't thought to hunt. Now he was experiencing the effects of not feeding. The silver-haired vampire's sences had dulled and he was getting waker by the hour. If he didn't feed soon, he would end up dead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After feeding, Ramson saw his son and his daughter's mate, they had chosen him but their daughter had to approve of him first, practicing their skills. Such as huntung, fighting, speed, and accuracy.

Ramson watched them for a while before he started walking back to his home.

"Father!"

Ramson stopped when he heard his son call for him.

"Father, have you found anything out about Shi?" his son asked.

"Is she okay, Ramson-sama?" the other boy asked.

"Shi. . . . .Shi is fine," Ramson sadi to the boys, trying to put on a believing smile.

His son have a small frown. "Then where is she, father?"

Ramson looked down and gave a deep sigh. "She's in the town."

The boys' eyes widened. Ramson's son spoke, "We have to do something! Who knows what they're doing to her!"

"They're not doing anything to her. Like I said before, Shi's fine because. . . . .she's human."

They stood in silence before Ramson started walking away. He stopped for a moment and called to them over his shoulder, "Neither of you are not allowed anywhere near the town unless you are given direct orders from either me or Alurna. If my orders are not followed, you will be punished. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," both boys answered in unison as Ramson started walking away again. Soon the young boys began to follow.

* * *

**Sorry if I have any spelling mistakes. I usually miss them somehow.**

**I NEED A NAME FOR RAMSON'S AND ALURNA'S SON AND THEIR DAUGHTER'S MATE. . .PERSON. . . . .THING. . . . .**

**If you have any ideas for names, put them in a review or send them in a pm. I need named for them!! Please help me with that!**

**Anyway, don't know if this chapter is any good or not. I personly don't think so. I'm still working on chapter 3 so it will be up as soon as I can type it.**

**Please Review!!. . . . . . . RADA!! I only know 1 person that would get that and I have no idea if she reads this story or not.**

**So, yea. . . . . .review. . . . and stuff. . . . . bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was again in the iron-plated room where she was first brought. She was chained to the wall, jsut like before. And also, like in the past, the muzzle was place over her mouth. She thrashing around, trying to break free from the chains that she hated so much.

Just then Dr. Haruno entered the room. Sakura become wild. She trashed around even more. The scent of his blood pulsing through his veins excited her. The chains holding her back wouldn't lat much longer at this rate. If Sakura kept this up the chains would snap like string. Dr. Haruno stood there, staring at his daughter, or a more appropriate name for her, the vampire. The man called for his assistant. "Shinji, bring it in."

Shinji entered the small room, towing a terrified deer behind him.

Because of the new occupants in the room, Sakura's chains were coming closer to their breaking point. The deer became paralyzed at the sight of the young vampire.

"When I open the cage door, get the deer in there as fast as you can."

Shinji nodded and pulled the unmoving deer closer to the cage door.

Dr. Haruno threw open the cage door and Shinji pushed the deer in. After the deer was in the cage, Dr. Haruno closed the door and out the locks on it as fast as he could and stepped back. The two men watched as the chains broke from the walls as the pink haired vampire lunged at the defenseless animal. She bit into its neck and drank the crimson liquid that flowed from the wound.

When the deer ran dry the young vampire looked up, her thirst just quenched. Sakura was becoming drowsy and thought of sleeping until she became aware of the two humans that were watching her. She glared at them and pulled her lip back -showing off her blood-covered fangs- and let a snarl rip through her throat.

The gray haired man walked closer to the cage holding another syringe filled with the sickly green colored liquid. Sakura still had her fngs bared and was still snarling at the man. When Dr. Haruno was close enough to the cage she lept at him and reached for him inbetween the bars to claw at him, but before she could do anything else, the man had injected the liquid into her arm adn stepped back.

Sakura stumbled back, hitting the wall behind her. She clutched the place where her heart waould be as she felt a dull thud. She cringed in pain when there were more thuds coming from her heart that were stonger than the first had been, Sakura took in s sharp breath as she was forced to breathe. She could feel her lungs cam to life as they expanded with the intake of air. SHe let out a pained scream as she felt her other oragns coming to life as well. Her muscelss and bones became weaker, like those of a human and not like those of a vampire.

Sakura kept screaming.

Her heart was beating furiously, trying to distribute blood throughout the body. Sakura was coming back to life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dr. Haruno was in his lab with Shinji. They were discussing the 'experiment'.

"How often will she need to feed?" Shinji asked, writing done that the experiment, though human at the moment, still needed blood.

"At least once every month or so. It might depend on how old she is. For example, right now all she needs is a small deer, but when she's older she could proabably drain a bear dry and still need more blood to keep her content."

"Why doesn't she need blood as often as normal vampires?"

"When she's given the elixir, it effects the brain by giving life to the human senses that 'died' when she became vampire and it 'kills' the vampire senses that she had acquired from the transformation. Though it still might enhance her human senses so she will be able to hear, see, and smell things a litter better than human, but because it hasn't been very long since when first gave her the liquid I can't be totally sure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alurna was standing by the perimeter line of the town outside the mountains. With her were some of the higher ups in the coven's higherarchy. The vampires have been waiting an hour for the mayor of the town.

"Alurna-sama, are you sure he's coming? We've been waiting for and hour," spoke a petite looking woman with blond hair tied in a high ponytail.

"He'll come. He many be late, but he'll never not show up. He's to afraid of what might happen if he doesn't. Remeber that Zoey, as a new member of the guard and messenger, you might have to wait for him to show."

Zoey was a human that was visiting family, when she was turned. The girl loved the outdoors and exlporing new places. She was really fasianted by the mountains, but no one had told her not to go to far up into them. While she was hiking the mountain she had cut herself on a thornbush. A couple of -young- hunting vampiresin the area smelled the small amount of blood that was drawn from Zoey's cut and went to attack her.

Because the vampires that had attacked Zoey were young, they were not yet taught to drain all of the blood from a human to prevent them from becoming vampire. A few days later, Zoey became one of the undead.

That happened about 15 years ago. Now Zoey was working as a guard and messesnger for Alurna's coven.

A few minutes later, police cars could be seen and heard from the distance. When they were close to the vampires stopped and the mayor cautiously stepped out of a car with policemen/guards stepped out with him.

The mayor was looking nervous, constantly wipping his forehead with a linen handkerchief.

"Alurna," said the mayor as he took the vampire's hand and kissed it.

"Simon," Alurna said, nodding slightly.

"May I ask why you have called me out here?"

"Yes, I would like to discuss the treaty."

Simon -the mayor- looked utterly shocked. Afraid of why the leader of a coven of vampires he had made a treaty with would liek to discuss it.

* * *

**Yea, it sucks. And once again sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm hopeless when it comes to spelling.**

**Anyways, I still need names for people. Look at chapter 2 and you'll see who i need names for.**

**All in all, I don't think this chapter is that good, and it's shorter that what I had originally planned because I took a coupld of things out.**

**For anyone who was waiting for this chapter (if anyone was) the reason it took so long was because I havn't been inspired to write lately. I've been more inpsired to draw things, so look at my deviantart it ya want.**

**So yea. . . . .next chapter is already started, but it probably wont be up for a few months because i'm lazy, so dont expect it to be anytime soon.**


End file.
